I Must be Dreaming
by black18widow
Summary: Rose is a struggling singer. Dimitri is the leader singer of a punk rock band named Zvezda. He wants his fans to think he's like everyone else. And she wants to get recognized. What better way for them both to get what they want than fake a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm new on fanfiction and although this isn't the first story I've written its the first one I've uploaded on fanfiction.

I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to vote, favorite, and comment! :)

Chapter 1

Song Chapter: I Must be Dreaming by The Maine

"Chai tea latte please" I gave my order to the Barista. "Sean." I added as an afterthought, reading his name tag.

Looking around Starbucks, I twirled my brown locks while waiting for my latte. This nice little coffee shop rested near the beach in my hometown of Coldwater, California. My mom moved here after my dad left us, before I was born. That was 17 years ago. And though sometimes it sucks not having a father to look up to, I couldn't be more happier. I had two best friend. Lissa, who I had met and become friends with as soon as I stepped into the doors of my school Hamilton High. And Adrian, who is like the brother I never had. He moved here in 10th grade and our friendship was instant.

I must've zoned out because all of a sudden I was bumped up against the bar of the table. "Ouch!" I moaned. I turned around to catch the culprit..

And stopped dead in my tracks.

This vaguely familiar guy was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. Well aside from Jared Leto, but my chances with him were extremely slim so I tried not to think about that.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." He steadied me with his arms around my shoulders. I was embarrassed to realize that I didn't want him to let go. His black Henly hugged his muscles in all the right places and his dark brown eyes that contrasted with his dark hair perfectly made it hard to look away.

Realizing I was staring I looked away quickly as a blush crept up my neck and to my face.

Clearing my throat I turned back to him to see the reason he bumped into me. It really wasn't a big deal, but it did give me longer to talk to him.

"Mikhail, here, doesn't know how to walk and watch where he's going." The gorgeous man said with a slight Russian accent in a jokingly threatening tone, turning to look at the guy next to him. Mikhail, I presumed, who was only slightly less good looking.

"Its fine, really." I replied tucking a lock of my brown hair behind my ear. Looking at him, I tried to get a better idea of the recognition I had felt earlier. "Hey do I kn-"

"I have a Chai tea latte ready!" the Barista boomed out.

"Nevermind" I said turning on my heel and grabbing my coffee.

Heading for the exit I took one last look at him, hoping it wasn't the last, and noticed his eyes were also locked on me. Blushing, I looked away and reluctantly started walking. Just as I was reaching for the door I was tapped on the shoulder.

"The name's Dimitri." The amazing voice said just as I turned to him.

"Rose" I replied with a smile.

And with a wave I left the coffee shop with a smile that almost hurt my cheeks.

"Oh my God!" I nearly squealed to my best friend, Lissa, who had the prettiest shade of green eyes in the world and was as sweet and nice as a koala.

"What!?" She actually did squeal, probably guessing what I had to say was about an attractive guy. She always assumed that, hoping one day I would finally find a boyfriend that was as nice to me as Christian, her boyfriend, is to her.

"I just met the most hottest guy that has ever existed!" Usually I wasn't this frilly about things but I think his looks pretty much called for it. "Tell me about him."

"He definitely emanated the bad boy look. And, oh, his eyes were so brown." I continued explaining in detail his inhumanly God- like looks. After a while silence settled, fortunately because I wasn't sure my ears could handle much more squealing. We listened to music as I sipped my tea.

"She thinks I'm crazy, judging by the faces that she's making.." The radio jutted out the lyrics to the new In Your Dreams, our favorite band, song.

"Ahhh turn it up!" Lissa yelled. Following her wishes I turned the music up to full blast and we belted out the lyrics.

"Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright. Are you thinking of me, just come with me tonight. You know I need you just like you need me. Can't stop, won't stop. I must be dreaming."

As the song came to an end we arrived at my second best friend, Adrian's house. He invited us over for some beers, that he snuck from his parents liquor cabinet while they were away on another vacation, and a barbeque. His cooking was the best so there was no way Lissa and I could refuse his offer, even if he was inviting a couple more friends over. I'll admit I was kind of nervous about that. Adrian rarely introduced us to his friends, let alone had them over at his house, aside from girls of course. But he had said that they were some old friends of his that he used to go to school with, before he moved here to the sunny town of Coldwater, and they were apparently staying here with Adrian for a couple days.

Walking up the steps I felt my nerves go away as I smelt Adrian's cooking. I spotted his familiar figure setting food out on the table.

"Dinner will be ready in, like, 30 minutes." He called from the kitchen, moving his sandy blonde bangs out of his face.

"Great!" Me and Lissa called back in unison, plopping down on opposite couches. "Hey Adrian?" I called again.

"Yeah?"

"When did you say your friends were coming over?" I asked.

"They should be here soon." He replied. "Why don't you knock yourself out with some karaoke till then?" He said, pointing over to his mini karaoke stand. His parents were pretty loaded.

"Don't mind if I do." I'll admit, I thought it odd that he still hadn't told us his friend's names yet. Pushing that thought aside, I figured there must be a reason, I set up the karaoke stand.

Throwing one of the two mics to Lissa I picked her requested song, Best Song Ever by One Direction. I internally rolled my eyes at her choice in music, though I knew it was for her amusement also.

After a few songs she exclaimed she was beat and left the mic sitting in the couch to join Adrian in finishing his cooking.

"What the hell, one more song couldn't hurt." I shrugged, picking my mic back up and putting on My Heart by Paramore.

Once I neared the end of the song I heard the door open.

"This heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours." I sang on.

I felt eyes on me as I sang and decided to ignore it, I sung best when I blocked out the world.

That is until a voice started singing with me.

"Please don't go now. Please don't fade away." The voice sang in the background.

The voice was suddenly very familiar and I felt stupid for not having recognized it before. From the kitchen I heard Lissa gasp.

With my jaw practically reaching the floor and my eyes bugging out of my head, I turned around to face the voice.

And came face to face with a smirking Dimitri.

Also known as the leader singer of my favorite punk rock band.

I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I missed. If I did miss any please point them out. And the chapters will get longer. This was sort of an introduction.

I do not own the songs used in this chapter. The songs belong to Paramore and The Maine.

Don't forget to comment, vote, and favorite!


	2. Sorry!

**A/N**

To those of you who read the first chapter of my story and wanted more, I am so sorry I haven't updated. it's been a long time, way too long. And if anyone is still following along and wants another chapter I will be updating very soon.

Again I'm sorry this isn't an update. I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter and don't hate me too much!

See you soon x


End file.
